Os: Lis moi une histoire
by l'ange de twilight
Summary: Un soir Claire réclame une histoire a son ami. Que va-t-il lui raconté. Soirée détente pour un 'couple' étonnant.


**Voici un One-Shoot sur Quil et Claire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

La nuit était en train de tomber. Claire, la nièce d'Émily, somnolait dans les bras de Quil. Il décida alors d'aller la mettre au lit. Il l'a porta et monta les escalier jusqu'à l'étage. Là haut, il ouvrit la deuxième porte à droite, c'est là où dormait la fillette. La chambre était d'un violet pâle. Un lit d'enfant blanc était caler contre un des murs, avec à côté un guéridon de même couleur. Quelques jouets traînaient sur le sol, dont la dînette avec laquelle ils s'étaient servi pour jouer. Mais ce qu'il trouvait le plus beau dans cette chambre d'enfant, à part la fillette évidemment, c'était la lune. La lune que Claire avait voulu peinte pour sa chambre. Quil aimait beaucoup le fait que son imprégné aime à se point les loups. Soudain il sentit que quelques chose s'agitait dans ses bras. Claire ouvrit les yeux.

« Oh ! Je t'ai réveillé, s'inquiéta Quil ? »

« Non, ze faisait zemblant, ria-t-elle. »

« Petite coquine. »

Et elle se mit à rire, Quil adorait le rire de la fillette, c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais écouté. Il entreprit de la mettre au lit, il l'a recouvrit de sa couverture, de son loup en pluche et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il était sur le point de se relever quand le petite fille le retint.

« Racon' moi une histoire, dit-elle. »

« Mais je ne connais pas d'histoire moi, fit Quil. »

« Z'il te plaît, supplia Claire. »

« Bon d'accord, que veux-tu que je raconte, demanda le jeune loup ? »

« Le zaperon rouze. »

« D'accord. »

« Mais ze veux pas que le loup zoit le mézant. »

Quil se creusa la tête pour raconter l'histoire du chaperon rouge sans le grand méchant loup. Soudain une idée lui vint.

« Bon, je commence. Il était une fois un loup. Ce loup portait une cape rouge tout les jours, sauf pendant son bain, les villageois, qui étaient eux aussi des loups, l'appelait le loup rouge... »

« Z'est pas un prénom za, l'interrompit Claire. »

« Comment veux-tu l'appeler alors, lui demanda Quil ? »

« Paul le loup rouze. »

Le jeune homme sourit à l'entente du prénom de son ami.

« D'accord. Donc les villageois l'appelait Paul le loup rouge. Un jour la maman de Paul lui demanda d'apporter une galette et un petit pot de beurre à sa mère-grand... »

« NOOON ! Z'est pas bon les galettes, moi ze préfère les muffins de tatie Émily et les glaces. »

« Bien, souffla Quil, alors sa maman lui demanda d'apporter des muffins tout frais venant tout droit de la boulangerie ''Chez Émily tout est un délice'' et des glaces pour sa mère-grand qui était malade. Paul le loup rouge étant un gentil petit garçon (Euh... ça reste à voir), il accepta. Mais juste avant de partir sa maman lui prévins de rester sur les sentiers battu si il ne voulait pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Puis il se mit en route. A peine avait-il quitter le village qu'un homme au cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges lui barra la route. Paul reconnu tout de suite sa vrai nature car de longues canines sortaient de la commissure de ses lèvres, c'était un vampire. De plus le vampire tout vêtu de noir... »

« BEURK ! Z'est pas beau le noir, Le rose z'est plus mieux. »

« Bon, De plus le vampire tout vêtu de rose, était apparût à une vitesse fulgurante.

''Qu'as-tu dans ton panier ?'' lui demanda le vampire.

''De bon muffins et de la bonne glace'' répondit le loup.

Les yeux du vampire étincelèrent car ce vampire était friand de muffin et de glace.

''Dit moi, qu'elle est ton nom ?'' fit le vampire.

''Paul et vous ?'' répondit-t-il.

''Caïus.''.

(Ouais une envie soudaine de voir Caïus en rose)

''Dis, où vas-tu avec ton panier ?'' reprit Caïus.

''Chez ma mère-grand, elle habite à l'autre bout de la forêt.''

''De l'autre côté de la forêt ? Oh mais je connais un raccourci, suis ce chemin et tu y arrivera en moins de deux.''

Paul, naïf, comme il était partit sur le chemin qui n'était pas du tout un raccourci. En effet le vampire avait échafaudé un plan. Premièrement il allait se rendre chez mère-grand, deuxièmement il allait l'enfermée dans un placard, troisièmement il se déguiserait et tromperait le loup et dernièrement il mangerait les muffins et les glaces... il s'en régalait d'avance. Il prit la route jusque chez la grand-mère, la rangea dans le placard, pris une de ces chemise de nuit puis il entendit toqué.

''Mère-grand, c'est moi, ouvre.'' fit le loup rouge.

''Entre, mon enfant.'' fit Caïus avec sa voix de femme aigrette.

Paul entra dans la maison et trouva sa dit mère-grand dans son lit. Bizarrement il trouvait que sa mère-grand avait changé. Il déposa le panier sur la table et il vit la vieille dame bavé et soudain ses canines. Il comprit que c'était le vampire de tout à l'heure, il l'avait dupé. Alors il prit une torche et le brûla... »

« Non mais t'es mézant ! »

« Quoi, s'exaspéra Quil ? »

« Si on brûle z'est plus zun conte pour les zenfants. »

« Bon alors il fait un rôti de vampire et il libère sa mère-grand. C'est mieux comme ça ? »

« Zoui. »

Le sourire de la fillette étincelait de mille feu. Maintenant que le récit était terminé, Claire devait dormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis il se leva mais la main de la fille le retint une nouvelle fois.

« Blanche-neize et les zept nains, maintenant, fit-elle. »

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé. J'avais envie de faire une histoire sur Quil et Claire, il y en a pas beaucoup sur eux. En plus je trouve ce One-Shoot trop mignon et l'histoire est vraiment drôle. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et au revoir.**


End file.
